Spirk
Spirk is the slash ship between James T. Kirk and Spock from the Star Trek TOS fandom. Canon Season 1 THE MAN TRAP Kirk and Spock beam down to M-113 to capture Professor Crater. Crater fires his laser pistol at Kirk and Spock. Spock then distracts Crater and Kirk fires a red bolt from his phaser and stuns Crater. Kirk and Spock question Crater about the creature. After the creature is dealt with and they leave the planet Spock asks Kirk what he is thinking about. Kirk responds that he was thinking about the buffalo. WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFORE In the briefing lounge, Captain James T. Kirk and Vulcan science officer Lieutenant Commander Spock are playing three-dimensional chess. Spock warns the captain that he's about to checkmate him on his next move, but the captain is preoccupied with awaiting the bridge's update on the unexplained Earth-vessel distress signal. Kirk notes how Spock plays an irritating game of chess, Spock replies that he wouldn't know the meaning of the word since it's an earth emotion. Kirk makes a surprising move and asks if he really doesn't know the meaning of irritation. Spock says that just because he has a human ancestor doesn't mean he has emotions, but Kirk interrupts him asking about having bad blood. The two receive a call from the transportation room and they head there. After the Enterprise is attacked by an unknown force, that had attacked the Valiant as well, Kirk supervises repairs on the bridge. He see's Spock looking over medical records of dead crew members. He then see's Spock monitoring Gary Mitchell over the monitor. After a meeting discussing what to do about Gary, Kirk and Spock are the only one's left in the briefing room. Spock suggests they repair the ship at Delta Vegaas well as strand Gary there. Kirk is against the ideam but Spock tells him that the only other option is likely going to end with Kirk killing Gary before he kills the crew. Kirk is against this as well since Gary is his friends, but Spock tells Kirk that the Captain of the Valiant had most likely faced a similar decision. Kirk then orders the ship to head for Delta Vega. On Delta Vega, Kirk and Spock keep an eye on Gary as the crew gathers supplies and repairs the ship. Kirk doesn't like how cold Spock is towards Gary. But Spock just believes he is being logical, since it's most likely that the crew will only barely get the repairs done before Gary awakens. Kirk understands. Gary wakes up and escapes hurting Spock in the process. Kirk blames himself for Spock getting hurt and finally understands that he has to kill Gary. He tells the Doctor to take Spock to take him back to the Enterprise as he confronts Gary. After Gary is killed Kirk sits in the Captain's chair, as a recovered Spock enters the bridge. Kirk tells him he wants Gary's record to be clean, since what happened to him wasn't his fault. Spock understands and that he felt for Gary as well. Kirk smirks telling Spock that there's hope for him after all. Season 2 AMOK TIME Kirk and McCoy attends Spock's koon-ut-kal-if-fee, A Vulcan marriage ritual two Vulcans must complete to fulfill their pon farr commitment, which is a part of the Vulcan reproductive cycle, in which a Vulcan become aroused, undergo blood fever, become violent, and will die unless they mate with someone with whom they are bonded. T'pring, Spock's mate, demands the kai-if-fee, a physical challenge between Spock and a chosen champion, in which she chooses Kirk as the challenger. Kirk enters a fight to the death with Spock, which ends in Spock overpowering Kirk and killing him. Spock, upon being free from his blood fever, expresses his sadness of killing his best friend, and intends to resign from his commission and put himself up for trial for killing Kirk. Back at the Enterprise, it is revealed that McCoy injected Kirk with a neuroparalyzer drug that stimulated death. Upon meeting Kirk alive and well, Spock grabs Jim and smiles- a rare display of Vulcan emotion. Season 3 The Motion Picture The Wrath of Kahn The Search for Spock The Voyage Home The Final Frontier The Undiscovered Country Moments Season 1 THE MAN TRAP *Uhura calls Kirk the closest thing Spock has to a friend *Spock see's Green about to hurt Kirk and urges McCoy to shoot the creature CHARLIE X *Kirk and Spock play three dimensional chess together as they discuss Anates *Kirk and Spock rescues Yeoman Rand together *Kirk begs Charlie to let Spock go since he need's him to run the Enterprise WHERE NO MAN HAS GONE BEFORE *The two enter the elevator together on their way to the bridge *Both work together to take subdue Gary Mitchell Quotes Behind the Scenes Fanon After the reboot fanfiction writers would take situations and moments from the original timeline and re-write them in the style of the reboot. On AO3 it is the most written ship for both characters. It is also the most written relationship in the Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies) and the Star Trek: The Alternate Original Series tags. Fandom FAN FICTION : :Spock/Kirk tag on FanFiction.Net :Kirk/Spock tag on FanFiction.Net :Kirk/Spock Archive TUMBLR : WIKIS : : : Trivia *Many consider Spock/Kirk to be the first ever slash pairing and Star Trek the first time we see the start of modern fandom. *K/S was the first 'ship' that got widely popular and accepted. It's one of the most important pairings in the shipping history. Videos S - Spirk Star Trek TOS Kirk & Spock Most Shippable Moments Are They Gay? - Kirk and Spock Kirk & Spock are gay Star Trek Star Trek TOS - every time Spock called Kirk "Jim" 「 ♔ RYS 」Kirk Is 2 Hot 2 Touch Kirk x Spock|Mep part Here We Go Again (TOS, Kirk Spock)|Edit Kirk & Spock ll Hold On I Still Need You|Edit Variations :McSpirk refers to the ship between Kirk, Spock and Leonard McCoy Navigation